In the Rain
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Lothiriel thinks that she and Eomer need some time to get away and relax. And she will get it even if there is a little rain.


A/N: First attempt at Éomer and Lothíriel. I am thinking about writing a story about how they meet, but I don't know if I'm good at writing them so I wrote this try it out, tell me what you think. Also this is written to celibrate the first rain where I live! Yay rain!

Disclaimer: I own Éomer and live in Rohan. I don't? Damn, Tolkien owns these people and I wish I could own Éomer.

* * *

Lothíriel lay in the grass on the plans of Rohan. She had managed to escape Edoras and her queenly duties for the day. She had needed a break for sometime and could not have passed up such a day as this. The sun was shinning and the sky was a deep light blue. She could see a storm brewing in the distance but wan not worried. It could not be that close, and probably would not arrive until the night fell. Her horse grazed near by, she knew her horse would not go far.

Lothíriel had left a letter in the stack of papers Éomer had been working on. She had crept in to his study while he was in a meeting that morning. She was hoping he would join her soon. He needed to be out here as much as she did, even more so actually. They were both still getting used to their new roles, and to being married.

'Married' Lothíriel thought. She could not believe that she was with Éomer, that they were married, that his coming to visit her father in Dol Amroth had lead to this. She smiled and closed her eyes. The sun felt warm on her body and the smell of wildflowers filled her senses, it was so quit, so nice to be away for a day.

The sound of a horse's hooves approaching came to Lothíriel, though she felt them before she heard them. The ground was vibrating softly. It was only one horse, not more as she had feared there would be. 'He found the letter.' she smiled and opened her eyes.

The light was bright, and Lothíriel squinted upwards, but the light was quickly blocked as she saw Éomer's head come over hers.

"You should really tell me that you know exactly when the guards change and take breaks." He smiled at her as she laughed.

"Well, the topic never came up and I thought that the knowledge would be put to better use if I kept it a secret." Lothíriel sat up, looking up at Éomer. She vaguely heard the sound of thunder in the distance. Her thoughts were on other things though. "I think that you need a little rest from your duties, why don't you take one for the rest of the afternoon? You're already out here." Lothíriel smiled. She did not want to go back yet, and hoped that Éomer agreed.

"Yes, I do need a rest, but I do not know where to take one," Éomer responded playfully. Lothíriel pulled on his arm and he fell to the ground, not resisting her tugging at all.

"I think I found you a place, my King."

"And a very nice place it is, my Queen." He kissed her, passionately; Lothíriel returned the kiss with her own passion. Once they broke the kiss, they were both breathless.

The sky began to darken, neither had thought the storm would move that fast. A cold breathe of air whipped through the grass, bring a chill to Éomer and Lothíriel. They moved closer to each other, not minding that the cold had brought them together. The drops of rain began to fall, lightly at first, and then they slowly began increasing their pace.

Éomer swore under his breath, this was supposed to be his break, now he would have to go back and work, and explain how and why he left. He stood and claimed his horse, getting ready to ride back when he noticed Lothíriel was still lying on the ground.

"Do you not see that it is raining?" He asked mockingly.

"I do, but I see no reason to go yet, when did a little rain hurt anyone." Lothíriel said in the same tone.

"You are going to catch a cold and I will laugh, since you insist on staying out here." He was about to get back on his horse when he realized that he could not leave her out here, not with out making sure she would come back soon. "Are you going to stand soon or will I have to carry you?"

"I still have no intention of going back anytime soon so you will have to carry me if you think I should go back to Edoras before I feel like it" Lothíriel closed her eyes, letting the rain wash over her, perfectly content to stay the rest of the day, when she felt strong arms around her. Éomer was picking her up and bring her with him back.

"Put me down, I can walk." She said in a huff, struggling to get out of his grip, although liking that she was there.

"I will put you down when you say you will go back now. And if you keep doing that I will not put you down until we are back and I make sure that there is nothing that will stop us from continuing this way." Lothíriel was kissing Éomer all over his neck, although she did not get what she had wanted, which was to be let down, although the other idea was not bad either.

"I will stop if you do not let me down, and then say that you want to have a meeting with all your advisers to take stack of how things are going in the Mark." Lothíriel responded. She was let down promptly, and moved back to stay where she was.

"You said that you would not stop."

"I never said that I would go back or when I would continue. Now just enjoy the rain." Lothíriel throw her hand up and began to spin. The rain felt good and she was having some fun just being outside in it.

Éomer was looking displeased. He was getting wet and did not want to be doing so. Or so he thought. That was not the case; he was actually enjoying himself and watching his wife spinning in the rain. He gave up his unpleasant attitude and decided to join in the fun. He grabbed Lothíriel's hands to stop her form spinning. The rain was pouring now.

"I think that we can stay out here a little longer. That is if you still want to." Éomer was grinning as he spoke and Lothíriel knew that she had accomplished what she was suppose to today. She had gotten to relax and she had also helped Éomer to as well.

"I think that we should go back, the rain is starting to get heavier now, and I think we can get away in Edoras, I do know how to get back in with out being noticed." Lothíriel said playfully as she got her horse and began to mount it to ride back. "Are you coming or do I have to try to carry you?"

Éomer was looking at her with a stunned expression on his face, she could change her mood like that and it always caught him off guard. He found and mounted his horse and they both rode back, at a quick pace, to Edoras and to have some more rest.

* * *

So what did you think? Review and say! 


End file.
